


Finally

by Bikerwolf7980



Series: Mystic Messenger One-shots [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikerwolf7980/pseuds/Bikerwolf7980
Summary: Summary- After wishing for an unavailable redhead -due to him not being real- on an app, life seems harder till a life-changing decision raises an even bigger question.-Does not contain route spoilers--Warning-





	Finally

Staring at the -now- tear-covered screen, watching the quirky, happy-go-lucky redhead. You'd grown tired. Not only physically but also mentally. If you'd only had one wish it would be to stay with this man forever. As silly as it may sound. But you couldn't, and you never would. This was a game. No use falling for some character. You tried convincing yourself over and over but nothing worked. Nothing ever worked. Day after day you would log into the app. Say the right answers but never be able to say what you wanted. The options never let you. They were too limited.

You would call everytime you could, even wasting hourglasses on unscheduled ones. It broke your heart each time he didn't pick up. Even when you knew he couldn't. He isn't real.

He never was, never will be. Sometimes, you even wonder what would happen if he were real. He would probably like anyone else but you. There are so many people wishing to be with him, so many options. Better than you. You shook your head. Tired of your mind bringing this up again. Wanting to just be able to live in the moment. To laugh at the chat filled with laughs and smiles. That you didn't think so deeply every time you even looked at the app, which often made you regret even downloading it in the first place. Then you wouldn't feel so desperate. So pathetic.

You almost forgot about the tears streaming down your cheeks. You pushed past it and concentrated on the conversation again. It was so humorous to your friends, even your family. But it all felt so real to you. Why do all of the good ones not exist? No matter what you did or how hard you wish for it. All of the endless reading, dreaming. It didn't matter.

A sound scared you suddenly as you looked down. Seven's emoji. You laughed a bit for being startled over nothing. Reaching over to glance at the clock. The bright red numbers glowing so vividly against the dark room. A sigh escaped your mouth as you even noticed how late you'd stayed up. Again. You finished the chat, collected the hearts you earned and went back to the loading screen. A caller i.d displayed on it instead. Not helping the smile that developed by the quick view of the silly picture before you accepted it. Putting the volume all the way up you pulled the phone to your ear. Listening to the all-too-familiar voice of The defender of Justice himself. Not realizing how exhausted you had grown since your outburst, because as soon as the call ended sleep seemed to overtake you.

Too soon did a low grumble past your lips as you turned over. Dropping your phone in the process accidentally. When it hit the ground and made a noise - signaling its contacts with the floor- you finally stirred. Taking in your surroundings, you notice the object now on the ground and mentally curse at yourself. Your hands instantly rush to pick it up and inspect it. Seeing it was fine -luckily- you let out a sigh of relief. Resting your head on the pillow once again. You groaned, realizing you haven't been out lately.

\-------

Heading out for the day you decide to go for a run, needing some sugar to calm your nerves. You check your phone and open a message from Yoosung. You smile as you reply and close it, putting it in your bag. You opened your door and left your house. Your mind instantly wonders towards the last topic on your mind last night. You looked both ways and made sure no cars were coming before running across the street. What would you even do if they were real? If the RFA was a real organization. Would you even consider following a stranger's instructions to an unknown place? Or just ignore the stranger's relentless pleas and go to bed? This subject was taking far too much of your mind. They aren't real. You had to convince yourself. Even if it was getting more difficult to truly believe. It truly sucks when you can't be with someone.

Whatever. You just wanted a snack to get your mind off of this. Feeling as if you're currently in a mental battle with yourself. The harsh wind didn't help at all. Finally arriving at the small corner store you enter, viewing the many options on each side of you. A man behind the corner gave a kind smile as you went behind the aisle. Quickly picking your current favorable snack, you walk up to the man, grabbed your money and placed it on the counter. He smiled again as he put it in a plastic bag and handed it to you.

You didn't smile back. You couldn't. Instead, you took the bag and walked out. You walked, almost numb. You were in your head while your legs moved for you. Instead, you stayed in your mind. A tear passed your cheek, not even trying to stop it. Why were you crying in public? Over a game. It shouldn't affect you this much but it did. A noise came from your pocket and you grabbed it., switching the bag to the other hand.

Smiling you read the last text.

"Lolololol." Practically being able to hear his voice. Hearing a noise you disregarded it and replied. Again, choosing the right answer. Not the thing you truly wanted to say. If only. But he isn't really. None of them are. They will never be.

"Why can't you be real?" You almost shouted, holding the phone tightly in both hands now. Letting a tear escape again. But, you continued smiling for him, even if it was silly. "Why can't you be real?" You repeated and in a second the world went black. Suddenly, you couldn't feel anything.

Then you woke up. Again. In the same bed, you were in this morning. Once again you let out a groan and turned over, dropping your phone on the ground. And once again you reached out to check it. Not broken, you noticed. Again. You looked around. You ignored it. Not believing you'd dreamt of going outside because you were too lazy. You clicked on the messenger, wanting the message seven sent you to at least not be a dream. It loaded but instead as soon as you clicked it showed a green screen filled with codes. Wait. Why was the intro starting again? Had you gotten the bad ending without knowing? You rolled your eyes, waiting to see the skip button. A message popped up on the still green screen from 'Unknown'.

"Hello?" You pressed the top right corner where the skip button is. But nothing happened. The next text showed up and you pressed it again. Still, nothing happened. You looked and realized there was no skip button. nor was there a pause button. What? When you knew it was your turn to reply you looked down, just seeing your keyboard. You pressed a random key and it showed in the message. You almost dropped your phone. Figuring you'd go along with it you typed what you would've in the original.

\--------------

You finally finished the intro, not fully grasping reality. You almost started to cry. Is this real? So many emotions filled your head as your knees gave out. You were here. Finally. Here. With all of the characters with you. Not even worrying about all the treacherous things to come. You knew you could get past it. Only hoping that this moment could last forever. The one thing you had hoped for all your life finally came true.

Finally.

\--------------

A whole-hearted smile stayed plastered on your face. Even when all the cars stopped and someone dialed the police.

It didn't even fade when the ambulance arrived and inspected your lifeless body.

Even when your cold eyes stayed open, past when they covered your still body and put you on a stretcher and drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if that is not scientifically true we'll just pretend it is.


End file.
